The Winds of Time
Category:MissionsCategory:Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Missions | number = 3-10-1 | npc = | requirements = | level = | title = | reward = | items = | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Way to Divinity | next = Calm After the Storm | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough *Examine the Transcendental Radiance in Empyreal Paradox and enter the battlefield "The Winds of Time". *Defeat Metus. **Has approximately 100,000 HP. **Metus uses Promathia's TP moves, such as Bastion of Twilight, Wheel of Impregnability, Infernal Deliverance, and Empty Salvation, as well as unique moves Osmotic Wave and Censure. **Casts Meteor. **Easily soloable at item level 118 with trusts. ***Do not rely on Balamor's magical auto attacking, it still counts as physical damage for this fight and will not bypass the invincible effect. ***Not that easily soloable. Ensure you have iLvl 119 weapon and some food to help. ***Accomplished on THF99/DNC49 with Item Level 117 (Records of Eminence Espial set, Espial Dagger, Homestead Dagger), using trusts: Trion, Zeid, Adelheid, Cherukiki, and Yoran-Oran(UC); I ate Sole Sushi. Metus appears to be immune to physical damage at times, so a second offensive caster would have worked better. Adelheid ran out of MP well before the fight was over, and one of the WHM trusts ran out of MP, too. Having a second healer saved me. I used an Icarus Wing while I wasn't doing any damage. When physical damage commenced, I SATAed Trion with Shark Bite to finish off Metus who was down to about 2% HP. Many trusts and I dipped into orange HP in the last quarter of the fight. ***Accomplished on IL119 THF/DNC with Arciella II, Apururu, Shantotto II, AAGK, and Trion. Ate sushi, but not needed. Fight was fairly easy. Before whm had us buffed I had it down to 50%. The TP block move it does stinks for /dnc, and virus... but still, fight took just as long to cast 5 trusts as to kill, and no danger of dying. ***Completed as DRK99/SAM49 with a 119 Cronus and Upgraded 119 Gourney gear +1 using Valaineral, Ferrous Coffin, Kupipi, Joachim, and Shantotto II. Self buff with Endark and proceed to attack. Kupipi and Ferrous Coffin will keep you alive. While he's immune to Physical Damage, Shantotto will hit him with elemental spells and your Endark, while doing minimal damage, will still help slightly. Bring Food, it will help greatly. Let Valaineral tank, he will use the Physical Damage Immune sections to rebuild any he's lost to you with Provoke, Flash, and everything else he can. Just focus on fighting. *After winning the battle, a cutscene will start along with the next mission. * If you fail, exit the Empyreal Paradox and reenter through Reisenjima Sanctorium crystal to obtain a new KI. Use the Dimensional Portal at the Empyreal Paradox and select Reisenjima Sanctorium for a new Key Item and a teleport back to the Empyreal Paradox. If you are KO'ed then Home Point, port back to Empyreal Paradox to use the Dimensional Portal. ** Fast way to get to Reisenjima Sanctorium is to use The Garden of Ru'Hmet Home Point #1, descend the nearby elevator, and use the Dimensional Portal.